shinigami reality
by vale-dark
Summary: Que es lo que arias encerrado en una casa las 24horas del día acompañado de 19 personas locas!...has click en este fic y lo sabrás :D esto no es propaganda, derechos reservados xD
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami reality

_Que es lo que arias encerrado en una casa las 24horas del día acompañado de 19 personas locas?!...has click en este fic y lo sabrás :D (esto no es propaganda, derechos reservados xD)_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

-ya solo falta unos cuantos volantes para que todo el sereitei se entere de esto ken-chan!!!

-solo apúrate que ya me estoy aburriendo …

-HOLA MAKI-MAKI!!!!! YA TE ENTERASTE DEL CONCURSO QUE SE VA A REALIZAR?!!- salió volando de donde estaba kempachi.

-hola huku taicho…hmmm no, no me he enterado….

-PERO QUE MIERDA DICES!!!!! CADA PARED DE LA SS ESTA INUNDADA DE ESTOS ANUNCIOS!!!!-grito el cabeza de pincho.

-ah!!gomen!!!GOMEN!!!! NO ME MATE CAPITAN SARAKI!!!!- hincándose y besándole los pies.

-solo lee el papel maki!!!- le restregó el anuncio en la cara.

-hmmp!!! Esta bien!!!....hooooo un reality show??? Y quienes son los que van a participar??.

-eso se esta negociando en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis!!!!!- se devolvió a la espalda de ken-chan.

-negociando…?

-YA ESTA!!!!, LA CAPITANA SOY FONG ESTARA EN EL REALITY!!!!!!- gritaba y saltaba de un lado a otro matsumoto.

-como isiste para que la capitana entrara al reality???- tan calmada como siempre la capitana unohana.

-fácil…jujuju… le prometí un muñeco inflable de yoruishi-san!!!!!!xD

-no me quiero imaginar para que lo querría.

-JAJAJA YO YA ME LO IMAGINE!!! LO QUIERE PARA F….HMMMPFH!!!!

-ya mejor sigamos insistiendo con tu querido taicho rangiku!!!!!- ese era kira, con un sonrojo de pies a cabeza, tapándole la bocota a su amiga.

-si… tienes razón………PERO COMO NO SE ME OCURRIO?!!!!! YA SE COMO CONVENSER A MI TAICHITO!!!

Esa cara de matsumoto no era buena… lo mejor era alejarse de ella o los terminaría contagiando!!!!

-mejor dale la noticia a los antiguos ryokas del "concurso", kira.

-ENTENDIDO!!!

-mi querido amigo… el capitán kuchiki te a enviado a cumplir una misión

-qué?!! Y porque no me ha avisado él mismo??!!!

-no se, el quiere que vallas al mundo humano y le des este papel a los antiguos ryokas…creo que ichigo se llamaba uno de ellos…

-pero qué clase de misión es esa…mejor le are un par de preguntas al capitán!!

-NO!!! El esta ocupadisisimo conversando con los viej…SABIOS! De las cuatro familias nobles, además si vas a la misión, de seguro te encontraras con la señorita rukia- :D último recurso!!!

-ah! Si, tienes razón… bueno, gracias por avisarme kira, ahora mismo me voy!!!

-sisisi, solo apúrate, tu gigai ya esta listo renji!!!!

Eso parecía planeado… pero da igual!!! Si veía a rukia no había problema :D!!!

En otro lugar…

-MALDITA ENANA!!!!! HAY NO SE GOLPEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!

-para que te quede claro imbécil!!!- sacándole la lengua

Retorciéndose en el suelo- SI ME BUELVES A GOLPEAR EN MIS PARTES NOBLES ME QUEDARE SIN DIA DEL PADRE!!!!!!!!!! Y TU SUFRIRAS!!!!

-tú tienes la culpa!!!! No por que seas un maldito adicto al chocolate te voy a dejar que te comas el mío!!!

-no soy un adicto!!!!- ahora ya estaba parado- además me lo debías por que ese chocolate lo compraste con MI DINERO!!!!!!!

-ya dejen de pelear!!!

-AH!!!!!!!!!! QUE MIERDA HACES EN MI VENTANA RENJI!!!!

-jajajjaajj no sabia que gritabas como niñita ichigo D

-deja de molestar enana ¬¬

-QUE NO SOY ENANA!!!!!!(como no…¬¬) ADEMAS ESE CHOCOLATE QUE ME IVA A COMER ME IVA A SERVIR COMO NUTRIANTO PARA MI CRESIMIENTO!!!

-es nutriente… que acaso no vas al colegio conmigo?!!!

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!!- se coloco entremedio de esos dos que ya estaban que se comían- me an enviado para una misión muy importante del capitán kuchiki.

-nii-sama?

-de que trata piña?

-no soy piña!!!! Solo que me cuesta arreglarme un poco el cabello por que se me perdió mi sham…

-YA DI DE QUE TRATA LA MISION!!!- dijo la enana y el naranjita xD al mismo tiempo.

-yaya…- saco el papel que estaba enrollado- me dijo que les entregara esto, ni yo se que es.

-tal ves sea el mapa de un tesoro…

-eso solo pasa en los dibujos animados rukia- dijo ichigo

-claaaaaaaro… y también hay shinigamis y hollows en los "dibujos animados"?- a esa rukia no hay quien le gane.

-tsk, solo desenrolla el papel renji.

Este le izo caso y empezó a desarrollar el papel… _ojalas sea un mapa del tesoro, ojalas sea mi carta de renuncia, ojalas sea un viaje a hawaii…(_ WTF o.o).

-hmmm veamos… dice… "quieres ser el mas famoso/a de los shinigamis?, quieres ganar un montón de dinero?, quieres tener admiradores por doquier?. Solo ven a la central de asociación de mujeres shinigamis a inscribirte para el nuevo concurso SHINIGAMI REALITY , que consiste en convivir con 20 zampaktous y sus portadores en una casona llena de cámaras D… (la inscripción es gratis).

…(silencio)…

-ichigo…¿Qué es un reality?

-hmm…bueno… es un concurso…donde se junta mucha gente…y toda esa gente no tiene vida social…y ……¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pues por que voy a entrar, idiota.

-QUE?!!! No seas tonta!!!! Eso no tie…hmmp!!!

-lee bien! Es G-R-A-T-I-S!!!!- estampándole en la cara el papel…

-que tontería!!! Yo ni loco pienso entrar!!!!

-pues… si tu vas rukia, yo también- dijo el pelirojo, que todavía estaba en estado comatico por la supuesta misión.

-QUE?!!! ACASO TODOS ESTAN LOCOS…!!!!-_ cállate por un momento fresa!!!, piensa…si rukia va a ese evento y va renji, este tendrá la oportunidad de ligarsela… además van a ver mas hombres dentro de esa "casona"… entiendes que quiero decirte descerebrado?_...``lo único que no entiendo es… POR QUE COÑO ESTOY HABLANDO CONMIGO MISMO!!!!!"_ por que soy tu hollow interior idio…OYE ESCUCHAME!!!!NO ME VALLAS A DEJAR PLANTADO!!!!PONME ATEN…HMMP!!!_

_-_por que ichigo esta mas idiota de lo normal???- pregunto el piña.

-ya se debe de estar paleando con su "otro yo", ese hollow que tiene metido. Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a SS.

-si…

-yo también voy!!!

-pfff, bueno, a mi me da igual, solo no digo nada por que como eres el personaje principal, capas que TITE me termine sacando de la serie ¬¬, aparte ya ni salgo en el manga T.T

-sisi, ya deja de llorar enana y vámonos.

-ustedes váyanse, yo tengo otra "misión" que hacer…

-ok, nos vemos en el reality, renji- se despidió la morena.

-la casa ya esta preparada???

-si!!

-ya hay participantes???

-si!!, solo que hay muchos, tendremos que escoger atraves de un casting a los concursantes.

-ok, eso no es problema…¿ ya están todos en la sala de espera?

-no todos capitana unohana, pero deberían de estar por llegar… eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-esta bien, buen trabajo kira…pero pensé que te demorarías mas en la misión que te mande- ^^

-ehh…bueno…el transito estaba expedito….jejeje…y me demore muy poco- _hay dios, hay dios!!! Que me da si me pilla!!!!además…no tenemos dioses T.T_

-bueno… confió en ti, ahora necesito que vallas y traigas al jurado para el casting – le entrego una hoja- estos son los que serán parte del jurado.

-entendido!!!

Y salió de la habitación en busca del esperado jurado.

-valla… nunca pensé que habría tanta gente…

-ni yo… ves que la palabra gratis no solo me afecta a mi? xD

-ya deja eso rukia… me pones de los pelos cuando hablas estupideces

-que amargado eres…oye!!! Mira!!! Hay un sujeto igual a ti!!!- salió corriendo a donde se encontraba el supuesto gemelo.

-oi espera!!!!

…

-hola rubio!!!!¿como te llamas?-pregunto la morena

-woow, que bonita, ME LLAMO NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!! Un gusto en conocerte!!!!

-oi!!! Rukia no me dej…!!!-se paro al mirar al supuesto gemelo…- tu…tu…TU NO ERES DE ESTA SERIE!!!!! QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!!!, ADEMAS ESTE LOCO NO SE PARECE EN NADA AMI!!!!-le dijo lo ultimo mirando a rukia.

-QUE?!!! PERO SI KAKASHI SENSEI ME DIJO QUE AQUÍ DEVERIA VENIR A COBRAR MI SUELDO!!!!

-NADA DE SUELDO NI NADA!!!! ESTAS EN OTRA SERIE!!!!VETE AL CUARTO DE AL LADO… CREO QUE HAY SE GRABA "NARUTO", ¡¡SI SIGUES AQUÍ NOS TERMINARAN DEMANDANDO POR PLAGUIO O NOSE QUE ESTUPIDES!!!!

-ah…PUES YO NO SABIA NARANJITA!!! NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME TRATES ASI!!!!- miro hacia los lados- HEY!!, SASUKE, SAKURA!!! NOS VAMOS!!! NOS EQUIVOCAMOS DE ABITACION!!!JAJAJAJJA- bueno… me despido señorita hmm creo que rukia…un gusto!!! …aquí le paso mi nume…AU!!!

-NO TE SOBREPASES!!!! RUKIA ES MIA!!!!- lo tomo por la camisa

-yayaya!!!! Perdón!!!

Por alto parlante- POR FAVOR, A TODOS LOS QUE NO PERTENESCAN A ESTA SERIE SE LES PIDE QUE SE RETIREN Y VALLAN A LOS FICS DE SU CATEGORIA O ME TERMINARAN POR DEMANDAR COMO DIJO EL SEX…DIGO DESEREBRADO ICHIGO, Y NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR…SI NO ERES DE BLEACH… ¡¡¡LARGATE!!!( tal ves si se m paso la mano por poner a naruto xD)

Dicho este anuncio, la mitad de la sala se termino vaciando, dejando a no muchas personas.

-como habrá sido que los demás se enteraron que había un reality en el sereitei?- pregunto hinamori que se venia reuniendo en el grupito de rukia e ichigo.

-no se, que bien te ves momo-chan

-gracias rukia-chan, rangiku me dijo que tenia que vestirme asi para este reality jeje

-quien sabe que esta tramando esa matsumoto -.-

-VAMOS MI TAISHO QUERIDO!!!! SOLO PARA DAR UNA VUELTESITA A VER SI HAY ALGO BUENO!!!!

-YA DIJE QUE NO MATSUMOTO!!!!

-PORFISSSSSSSSSS, Y NO ME EMBRIAGO POR UN MES!!! :D

-eso ni tu te lo crees matsumoto ¬¬

-por favor!!!! ToT

-esta bien… ¬¬#

En otro lugar…

-hmmp estas segura que es por aquí?

-sisi!!! Ya solo quedan unos pocos volantes y acabamos el trabajo ken-chan!!!

-oigan ustedes dos…¿de donde son que nunca los había visto…además tienen unas ropas muy raras…

-a quien le llamas raro niñito…- con voz sepulcral

-ah!!!! Lo siento, lo siento. Mejor me voy… sal de tu pokebola, PIDGEOT!!!, ven pikachu, vámonos!!!- y se fue volando en ese raro "animal".

…

-wooooooooow mira que mona la habilidad de esa zampaktou!!…yo también quiero una así!!!!- decía bailando arriba de kempachi.

-yachiru…QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ENTRAMOS A OTRA SERIE?!!!!!

-eh…ups?- xD

------------


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOo

-el jurado ya esta llegando capitana unohana!!!, ahora solo queda empezar el casting…pero…por alguna extraña razón la sala donde estaban los postulantes se ha vaciado…se fue casi la mayoría de la gente…

-no te preocupes kira, ahora hay que preparar las preguntas para el casting

-si!!!

Por alto parlante- POR OBVIAS RAZONES, A CADA UNO DE USTEDES SE LES VA A REALIZAR UN PAR DE PREGUNTAS Y DEPENDIENDO DE LAS RESPUESTAS SE DEFINIRA QUIENES VAN A ENTRAR AL REALITY…SE LES DESEA SUERTE!!!

-asi que puede que no vallamos los dos, ichigo

-nahh… de seguro que quedamos…además- miro a su alrededor- se supone que somos los protagonistas…y este es un fic ichiruki, seria estúpido que no quedáramos en ese famoso reality.

-si, tienes razón…pero hay algo que me intriga…

-que es???

-se supone que este fic es de humor/romance y… si hay romance…significa…

-HOLA KUROSAKI-KUN, KUCHIKI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

-INOUE?!!! QUE HACES AQUÍ?!!!!

-valla forma de saludar kurosaki

-ISHIDA?!!! PERO QU… CHADO?!!! TU TAMBIEN?!!!

-hmmm- asintió con la cabeza

-si que me costo convencerlos a venir, prácticamente tuve que chantajearlos- dijo renji, "saliendo de las sombras" xD

-pues llegaron justo a tiempo!!! Ahora mismo iban a empezar a entrevistar a cada uno de los que estamos aquí…

-entrevistar??? Parece que esto va enserio…hmmm…rukia no has visto al capitán kuchiki???, lo he estado buscando, pero no lo encuentro -.-

-un poco tonta tu pregunta renji, no creo poder ver a nii-sama en un lugar como este.

-si, tienes raz…

-QUERIDA!!!!! MI QUERIDA MOMO!!!!!!! DONDE ESTAS QUE NO TE VEO?!!!!

-YA DEJA DE GRITAR MATSUMOTO!!!!! ESTAS ARMANDO UN TREMENDO REBUE…

-HAY ESTAS!!!!!!!!!!- tomo a su taishito querido de un brazo y lo empujo a donde estaba ichigo y su grupito

-hola rangiku, hola shiro-chan

-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho

-YA SALUDALA DE UNA VES PELMAZO!!!!!

-COMO QUE PELMAZO?!!!! CAPITAN HITSUGAYA PARATI KUROSAKI!!!!!

-estas muy linda momo-chan!!!, de seguro que le quieres decir unas cuantas cositas a mi taishito ^o^

-eh…bueno…yo…

-verdad que vas a entrar al reality momo-chan??!!!- pregunto la superdesarrollada

-si, tratare de esforzarme…

-QUE?!!! No puedes entrar a esta cosa hinamori…

-claro que puede!!! Pero si va sola pueden abusar de ella… no mi taisho??? ¬3¬

-YO SABIA QUE NO ERA BUENO VENIR!!! NOS VAMOS HINAMORI!!!

-pero yo quiero participar shiro-chan…

-

…

PANT!!! (grande efecto de sonido xD)

Derrepente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a dos hombre con ropas similares, de brazos cruzados y los dos de perfil dándose la espalda y apoyándose en sus espaldas en forma de apoyo, y como si no fuera poco los dos tenían puesto lentes de sol negros.

-pero qu..?!!

-ULQUIORRA-SAN!!!! AIZEN-SAN!!!!

-tanto tiempo sin verte orihime- acercándose, sacándose los lentes de forma lenta y mostrando una sonrisa pepsodent que dejaría loca a cualquiera( por lo menos el se cree el cuento de ser fashion xD)

-un gusto nuevamente señorita orihime

-COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR LA MANO DE INOUE-SAN, PALIDUCHO?!!!

-calmate ishida, no es momento para ponerte celoso

-PERO QUE MIERDA DICES KUROSAKI?!!! DA VUELTA LA CARA Y MIRA A KUCHIKI-SAN!!!

-AH!!!!!!!!!! QUE MIERDA LE HACES A RUKIA PUTO-AIZEN!!!!!! SUELTALA!!!!!!!

-trato de admirar la belleza de las damas y así me lo agradecen- decía con cara seria y con un ojo morado- ya mejor ni saludo a hinamori, capas que toushiro me coma vivo ¬¬

-MI QUERIDA RANGIKU!!!!!!!!!!!- en un salto desesperado para "abrazar" los atributos de ella.

-no me toques- le estampo una patada en la cara al estilo "rukia/kon"

-hmmphff, no me importa… eso quiere decir que aun me quieres T.T- dijo gin.

-AIZEN-SAMA!!!!, AIZEN-SAMA!!! SE ME PERDIO MI PERRO GUIA!!!!

-ES POR AQUÍ TOUSEN!!! NO SACAS NADA CON GRITARLE A UN CAPTUS!!!!

-mejor ven a traerlo gin

-AU!!! TENGO UNA ESPINA EN EL…

-YAYA VOY!!! SOLO CALLATE TOUSEN!!!

-y que mas va a pasar??? Van a aparecer los Simpson???

-yo no hablaría tanto ichigo, mira que los de seguridad acaban de echar a homero por que se comía todo lo que veía

-o.o entonces mejor nos devolvemos rukia

-HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS!!!!! VES QUE NO ERA TAN DIFICIL IKKAKU???

-HMMMPFHHH!!!AYHMMPPUUHMMDA!!! (o.o eso fue un mensaje subliminal xD)

-nadie te va a ayudar calvito

-lo mejor es que lo desamarres y le saques ese calcetín de la boca yumichica, capas que se muera asfixiado el pobre…

-tu no te metas ichigo, el perdió una apuesta y me la debe

-ahh, pero de quien es el calcetín???

-del viejo yamamoto xD

-YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON LA ENTREVISTA, SE LES IRA LLAMANDO UNO POR UNO PARA HACERLES LAS PREGUNTAS

-no sabia que estabas aquí nanao-chan

-justo a la primera en entrevistar eres tu momo, ven, sígueme

Y asi empezó la larga entrevista…

Dentro de la sala del casting

-quiere entrar al casting señorita hinamori?

-claro! Capitán yamamoto

-esta bien, quedas adentro

…

Esa si que fue una larga entrevista


	3. Chapter 3

Y asi empezó la larga entrevista…

Dentro de la sala del casting

-quiere entrar al casting señorita hinamori?

-claro! Capitán yamamoto

-esta bien, quedas adentro

…

Esa si que fue una larga entrevista

------------------

El jurado constaba de cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres. La primera era la temperamental kuukaku, seguido de yoruichi-sama y a los lados el viejo yamamoto y mayuri. Como secretaria iba a estar nanao-chan, quien llamaba a los respectivos concursantes.

-renji!!! Es tu turno

-voy!!

…

-se supone que debemos hacer preguntas a estos niñatos??

-calmate kuukaku, no seas tan amargada

- ¬¬#

-bueno chico abarai, yo te are la pregunta- dijo la chica gata o gato… da igual!!!- ¿Qué arias si quedaras solo en una isla desierta? A: espero hasta la hora de mi muerte por que no tengo salida. B: isla? Yo nunca iria a una isla. C: trato de vivir hasta que me rescaten, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde…y D: esta pregunta es muy tonta, no tengo por que responderla.

-ehh… bueno…

-QUE MIERDA DE PREGUNTAS SON ESTAS??!!! Has caído bajo yoruichi ¬u¬

- solo dígnate a responder antes que mate a kuukaku, renji ^^#

-bueno… la pregunta es estúpida,… las respuestas también…yo creo que escojo la D.

-si, yo también, esto es una caca de casting

-yo no escogí las preguntas mayuri!!!!... Y AHORA LARGATE ABARAI!!! Después daremos los resultados finales, acepto por hinamori que ya esta dentro del reality, eso es la cuña ¬¬

-INOUE ORIHIME!!!

-SI!!

…

-bien…inoutil…(chiste sacado del fic "amnesia", léanlo…esto no es publicidad!!!(salgo corriendo))

-es inoue tarado!!!

-ho si, perdón niña con muchos esteroides- dijo mayuri- ¿Por qué te fuiste a hueco mundo con aizen?... acaso no sabias que todos los que viven hay son gays???, hasta el nombre lo dice, "hueco" mundo.

-pero es que me obligaron y no tuve nad…

-se acabo el tiempo. SIGUIENTE!!!

-te voy a llamar orihime!!!- grito el viejo cuando esta salía y guiñándole un ojo( y eso que con suerte los abre ¬¬)

-CAPITAN KOMAMURA!!!

-voy

o.o- un capitán?!!

…

-tratare de ser breve kokamura

-todo sea por usted taisho

-…¿Por qué quieres entrar al reality?

-bueno…la verdad es que tengo un sueño frustrado…cuando vi a tousen entrar a este lugar no lo pensé dos veces y entre yo también, yo quiero hacer ver a tousen… y es por eso- todos se inclinaron hacia delante expectantes- es por eso que yo…ME QUIERO OFRECER COMO EL PERRO GUARDIAN DE TOUSEN!!!

-…

-grandes declaraciones

-…

-esta bien komamura, te puedes retirar.

-esta bien

-por lo menos tiene las características de perro guardián!!!! Jajajajjajaja-dijo después de que el capitán saliera, kuukaku.

-matsumoto!!!

-hai!!!

…

-PERO QUE VEN MIS OJOS!!!

-con suerte tienes ojos capitán yamamoto ¬¬

-no insultes a mis azules mayuri…hmmp…me tomare las molestias de preguntar yo de nuevo

-era mi turnOOoo!……ok…me callo ¬¬

-mi querida matsumoto…¿ como lo hace para tener esos tan grandes atributos? ¿no le gustaría entrar a mi escuadrón?

-la verdad es que no se, simplemente crecieron sin darme cuenta (*MENTIRA!!! ALGUN SECRETO TIENES QUE TENER RANGIKU!!!! Y ME LO TIENES QUE DAR!!! xDDD*) y yo ya estoy muy bien en el decimo escuadrón con mi taishito querido :D

- u.u que decepción… pero bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, yo siempre estaré sentado en mi escritorio ^^

-claro, donde mas, si con suerte se puede parar…yo creo que ni con viagra le funciona…

-TE ESCUCHE KUUKAKU!!!!!!!

-jejeje (risa nerviosa xD)

-chado yasutora!!!

-hmm

…

-ahora si que me toca a mi preguntar!!!! Pero mira que musculotes!!!! Dime guachito… ¿Cuál es la zona de tu cuerpo mas sensible?

(todos WTF o.o)

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA ENTREVISTA KUUKAKU!!!!!!!

-no te metas yoruichi, deja que el guachito responda jujuju

-hmmp- señalo su cuello

-no sabes hablar niño?

-si

-……esta bien, puedes irte…

-aizen sousuke!!!

-asta que me toca- sonriendo tipo comercial protesis corega (otro chiste sacado de otro fic, "los gigais tienen fecha de vencimiento" léanlo, es bueno…esto no es publicidad!!!(me escondo debajo de la cama) no me denuncien por plagio!!! xD)

…

-hooooo, pero si es el malo malito de la serie jejeje

-tanto tiempo sin verte mayuri

-no puedo decir lo mismo, tan solo ayer te vi en uno de los capítulos que tengo grabados de bleach, cuando te transformas en un sex simbol y dejas al nerd aizen

-jejeje es que debía aparentar

-bueno… justo a eso va mi pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? por que he visto como mil veces la serie y todavía no entiendo…

-yo creo que esa pregunta la aria mas la escritora del fic que tu mayuri

-si, de hecho ella me obligo a preguntarte eso, porque si no lo hacía- izo un gesto con la mano pasándosela por el cuello- _caput _(no se como se escribe xD* ese mayuri me delato ¬¬*)

-ahh, me lo suponía, bueno… no diré todo el plan maestro que tengo para matarlos a ustedes, pero si puedo decirles que planeo ser el "amo y señor" de todos!!!! Muajjaajjaj cof cof

-ok, puedes irte chico fashion¬¬

-capitán hitsugaya!!!

-grrrr

…

-hola toushiro!!!

-capitán hitsugaya para ti, yoruichi

-que mal humor ¬¬…bueno, a lo que viniste

-YO NO QUERIA VENIR!!!

-da igual xD ¿Qué sientes por hinamori?

1

2

3…

40…

-YA RESPONDE NIÑATO!!!!

-e-eso es personal!

-ok, estas enamorado de ella

-NO DIJE ESO!!!!

-jujujju tampoco lo negaste ¬u¬, bueno… puedes retirarte

…

Donde los participantes

-por que estas tan rojo shiro-chan???

-por nada hinamori, por nada…

-ishida uryuu!!!

-a-aya voy!!!

…

-así que tu eres uno de los antiguos ryokas

-no solo eso yamamoto taisho, es un Quincy

-ahh…entonces…bueno…no se me ocurre ninguna pregunta jojojo

-¬¬U

-esa risa de viejo pascuero no te sirve yamamoto- dijo yoruichi

-hmmm…ah!!! Ya se…cof cof…¿Cómo esta tu padre muchacho?

-…QUE!!! ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL REA…

-si no respondes, quedas descalificado ¬¬

-okok, esta bien, tratando de salvar vidas para que la sociedad de almas no tenga tanto trabajo ¬¬

-jojojo!!!que bien…aunque la verdad no me interesa jojojo!!!!xDD

¬¬U

-capitana soi fong!!!

-…

Todos- otro capitán?!!!!

…

-que tal soi fong?

-YORUICHI-SAMA!!!! ES UN HONOR VERLA!!! YO…

-blablabla, yo soy la que te va a hacer las preguntas lelita

-que?!!! Pero si solo vine aquí por yor…

-DIME NIÑA!!!! TE GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES O LAS MUJERES?!!!!!!!!!!

-…

-como se te ocurre preguntarle eso kuukaku!!!!!!!!!!- grito la mujer gata

-oye, mi pregunta te ayudaría!!!!AU!!! NO ME PEGUES AHY!!! ACASO ME QUIERES SACAR EL OTRO BRAZO!!!!

-capitana del segundo escuadron… lo mejor será que se retire

-como lo ordene yamamoto taisho

-ulquiorra shifler!!!! O como sea…no me interesa ¬¬

-¬¬#

…

-otro de los malos

-…

-mas encima callado, bue…are rápido la pregunta por que ya me estoy aburriendo ¿Por qué eres tan pálido?

-en hueco mundo no hay sol, no hay donde broncearse

-ahh…deberas, iré a pasarme por allá por que el color de mi piel ya me esta molestando

-yo podría sacarte la piel y ponértela de nuevo yoruichi

-no, muchas gracias mayuri o.o

-ikkaku madarame!!!

-hmmmpfh!!!!!

-yo te llevo amigo

-HMMPFH!!!!! T.T

…

-pero que…

-es que no quería venir por eso lo amarre jajajja

-yo te are la pregunta calvo…-dijo mayuri- ¿quieres entrar al reality?

-HMMPNOMMFH!!!!

-el dice que si- moviéndole la cabeza con las manos en forma afirmativa

-ok, lo tomaremos como un si

-HMMMPMHHM!!!! T.T!!!!

-shuuhei es tu turno!!!

-voyyyy

-que animado…

-aja -.-

…

-pero que hombre!!!!!que suerte tengo al entrevistarte!!!!!

-ya deja de joder y hace la pregunta kuukaku -.-

-que aguafiestas yoruichi ¬¬…dime sex simbol ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa en la noche?

-QUE?!!! DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!!!! NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCO!!!!!

-ajjajajajja te han dejado con las ganas kuukaku!!!jajajaja

-¬¬, YA PUEDES IRTE 69!!!!

-o.o

-ex capitán ichimaru gin!!!

-hai hai

-AMI NO ME PRESENTASTE ASI!!!- grito aizen

-es que eres muy malo, en cambio gin todavía no es seguro, por lo menos así lo ve la autora del fic

-FUCK!!!

…

-hola capitán yamamoto!!!

-otro traidor mas

-me ofende…Y.Y

-humm, no esperaba que fueras tan sensible gin

Limpiándose con un pañuelo la cara- yo tampoco yama-jii, parece que rangiku me tiene mal de los nervios T.T

-hooo, que triste, entonces no pasaras por las preguntas

-quedo descalificado?

-no, me diste lastima

-gracias taisho!!!!- lanzándose a abrazar al viejo, pero este recibió otra patada tipo "rukia/kon"- ahora todos me tratan así!!!!!! Y.Y

-yumichika ya deja ese bulto y ven que te toca!!!

-si!!!, me lo puedes cuidar shuuhei?

-claro, así aprovecho de desquitarme muajjaja xDD

…

-pero que ven mis preciosos ojos!!! Me terminare quedando ciego!!!

-ya deja de joder yumichica y presta atención!!

-no pienso verlo capitán mayuri!!! CAPAS QUE QUEDE CIEGO…no puedo ver algo tan feo…-lo ultimo lo susurro

-si te escuche, y no soy feo, solo que no me gusta mostrar mi belleza al publico, en fin a lo que iva, necesito un cuerpo vivo de shinigami para experimentar…¿te ofrecerías como ese cuerpo?

-NO!!!! No no y no, no se puede desperdiciar tanta belleza!!!!

-ok, SIGUIENTE!!!

-…¬¬#

-ex capitán ciego que anda chocando con la pared!!!!! Tu turno!!!

-me llamo tousen!!!

-es hacia el otro lado imbécil!!!

-cuidado con mi cabeza gin!!!AUCH!!!QUE TENGAS CUIDADO!!!

-agradece que te hago el favor de llevarte a la sala ¬¬

…

-un gusto verte tousen, oye…oye, OYE CIEGO NEGRO!!!

-QUE?!!! SI ESTOY CIEGO NO SORDO!!!

-PUES PARECIERA QUE ESTUBIERAS SORDO!!!

-oye yoruichi, no discrimines a los negros, mira que tu andas por las mismas…

-NO TE METAS KUUKAKU!!!OYE!!!NO ES POR HAY!!!QUE VAS DIRECTO A LA VENTAN…

-AAAAA!!!!!!!aaaaaaaa!!!!aaaaaaa………

-ya se cayo

-en que piso estamos yoruichi?

-en el noveno

-huuuuuu, eso debió doler…bueno, SIGUIENTE!!!

-kuchiki rukia!!!

-voy!!!

-------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-kuchiki rukia!!!

-voy!!!

-------------------

-no vi salir a tousen, aizen-sama

-mis instintos me dices que se cayo por una ventana…ve a buscarlo gin

-doh!

…

-hola lindura!!!

-kuukaku shiba…

-oi, no me mires así!!! Estas aquí para responder las preguntas no para otras cosas…ASI QUE SACA ESA CARA O TE GOLPEARE!!!

-si!!!

-jujuju tengo hartas preguntas que hacerte lindura…dime ¿te enamoraste de kaien o no?

-chan! Te la puso difícil rukia!!!xDD

-bueno…yo quería mucho a kaien-dono, era como un hermano para mi

-va…que fome tu respuesta!!! Dime otra cosa ¿al sexy de ichigo también lo ves como un hermano?

-o.o etto…yo…ichigo es un gran amigo

-pero como le haces para desviar el tema princesita kuchiki!!!! En fin, la última pregunta

-no se suponía que solo era una pregunta por participante?

-shhh!!! No me delates chica gata!!! Cof bueno…¿Cómo le haces para mantenerte tan enana y sin atri…hmmmp!!!!!

-NO LE HAGAS CASO RUKIA!!!! ESTA ES UNA LOCA CELOSA, MEJOR ANDATE…SIGUIENTE!!!!

-SAMPCAHM TRMUS MAMNOSH DE MMI BMHOCA YNORUIMCHI!!!(traducción: saca tus manos de mi boca yoruichi)

-que te preguntaron rukia???

Cuando la pelinegra salió de la habitación de casting, lo primero que iso fue ir a buscarla ¿tanta era la necesidad por esa enana?

-me preguntaron que era lo que hacías en tus ratos libres

-preguntaron por mi? Y que le respondiste?

-ven- cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le dijo algo apenas audible

-QUE?!!!YO NO HAGO ESO ENANA!!!!

-QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS?!!!TE ESTAN LLAMANDO KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!!-grito nanao

-yaya voy!!!

…

-hola ichigo, tanto tiempo sin verte!!!

-ayer me viste yoruichi -.¬

-ahhhh ya arruinaste el encanto!!!!, mira te explico, este era el turno del capitán yamamoto de hacerte las preguntas, pero como a mi hace un rato me toco tousen, no alcance a hacerle ninguna pregunta por que se callo por la ventana, así que ahora te voy a hacer las preguntas yo.

-ehhh…solo pregunta, la verdad que no me interesa

-eh??? No te interesa aprender una técnica mas fabulosa que el bankai??? o.¬

-que?!!! Eso existe?!!

-si, pero eso es trabajo de tite-sama. Ahora si estas interesado en las preguntas???

-hmm, no

-arg!!! Me da igual ¿quieres entrar al maldito reality o no?!!

-no

-y por que coño estas aquí entonces?!!!

-por que no voy a dejar a ru…

-no vas a dejar a ¿quien?

-aaa, ahh, NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTE!

-es obvio que no quieres dejar sola a rukia, dime ichigo ¿ya te ligaste a rukia?

-QUE COÑO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!!!!

-solo responde!!!

-por supuesto que no!!! Aparte que ligar es una palabra muy fea!!!!

-entonces lo que nos dijo rukia es cierto

Empezó a sudar frio-q-que les dijo?

-nos dijo…que…tu…eras…i-m-p-o-t-e-n-t-e…¬u¬

-que?!!!

-no finjas, ahora entiendo todo…POR ESO NO ISISTE NADA CUANDO ESTABA DESNUDA ENFRENTE TUYO KUROSAKI

-NO ISE NADA POR QUE NO SOY DE ESE TIPO DE HOMBRES!!!!

-entonces…jujuju…¿eres del tipo de hombres que son "precoces"?

-ah!!!!!!!CLARO QUE NO!!!!! PREGUNTA COSAS COHERENTES YORUICHI!!!!!

-que fome eres…dime, entre rukia e inoue ¿a quien escogerías?

-depende…si es para pelear a ruk…

-NO EN ESE SENTIDO IDIOTA!!!!! EN EL SENTIDO AMOROSO!!!!

-QUE NO ME PUEDES PREGUNTAR OTRA COSA DONDE NO ESTE RUKIA?!!!!!

-la verdad es que no, la escritora de esto me puso mas que claro que esto era un ichiruki a si que a ti solo te puedo preguntar cosas que tengan que ver con rukia

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-no te preocupes lindo, yo estoy siempre lista y dispuesta, si quieres te das una vueltecita por mi casa para que pod…

-ya vasta kuukaku! Si le haces algo a ichigo vas a terminar rebanadas a pedazos en este fic!!!

Por alto parlante: TODOS AQUELLOS QUE INTENTEN ALGO DE TIPO SEXUAL CONTRA ICHIGO Y RUKIA, AMENOS QUE SEAN ELLOS MISMOS, MORIRAN DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE, Y COLGARE SUS PARTES POR TODO EL SEREITEI PARA QUE ESTA ADVERTENCIA SEA TOMADA ENSERIO…SOBRE TODO TU KUUKAKU!!!!!!!!!!

-te lo dije ¬¬

-QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO MOCOSO?!!!! VETE ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN!!!! QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YA ME FALTA UN BRAZO COMO PARA QUE AHORA ME TERMINEN MUTILANDO?!!!!

-o.o esta bien…

-que se supone que les dijiste a los jurados como para que la escritora mandara ese tremendo mensaje?!!

-nada!!!! Fue la misma kuukaku la que empezó a decir estupideces, no me culpes enana!!!

-te das cuenta lo que esta pasando ahora?!!!!

-hmmm si, creo- dio un paso- por que se alejan cuando camino?

-ahora nadie se quiere acercar a nosotros tarado!!!!!

-eso no es mi culpa!!!!

-LAS ENTREVISTAS YA HAN FINALIZADO AHO…

-UN MOMENTO!!!!!!!

PUUF!!!

Derrepente apareció un montón de humo al estilo ninja de "naruto", dejando ver a una persona…

-WTF?!!!

-URAHARA?!!!

-así es kuchiki-san, yo también voy a entrar al reality

-las inscripciones ya cerraron…-dijo nanao

-yo reserve la mía con yuruichi, así que voy a entrar :D

-hola a todos!!!!!!!tanto tiempo yamamoto taisho

-como siempre llegando tarde kisuke ¬¬

-no te molestes yoruichi jijiji

-ya no eres necesario en el casting

-o.o por que?

-por que ya estas dentro del reality, tu y hinamori son los dos participantes que entran al reality por cuña ¬¬

-ahhh PERO QUE BIEN!!! Así me ahorro trabajo!! Ajjaja ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo mayuri?

-mejor a cuando estabas tú

-humm, que pesado u.u

-ya mejor vámonos kisuke, llegaste muy tarde, vamos a dar un paseo

-como tu digas mi diosa!!!

-ándate con cuidado yoruichi, no sea que se te aparezca soi fong y te haga una escena de celos xD

-dale con eso ¬¬, nos vemos, bye!!

Y desapareció con urahara en un instante, de seguro que salieron por la ventana, pero no quedaron estampados en el suelo como tousen.

…

-YA ES HORA DE SABER QUIENES VAN A SER LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE SHINIGAMI REALITY, COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA -hablaba nanao –HINAMORI Y URAHARA SON LOS DOS PARTICIPANTES QUE YA TIENEN UN PUESTO ASEGURADO EN EL REALITY, LA RAZON ES…ME ACABA DE LLEGAR UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE LA RAZON ES PERSONAL, ASI QUE NO LA PUEDO DECIR, BUENO, VAMOS A EMPEZAR A NOMBRAR A LOS QUE APROBARON EL CASTING, DE LOS CUALES VAN A INGRESAR 10 HOMBRES Y 10 VAMOS…

-ya di los nombre!!!- se escucho del "publico"

-EL PRIMER INGRESADO ES…(redoble de tambores!!!)…


	5. Chapter 5

…

-YA ES HORA DE SABER QUIENES VAN A SER LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE SHINIGAMI REALITY, COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA -hablaba nanao –HINAMORI Y URAHARA SON LOS DOS PARTICIPANTES QUE YA TIENEN UN PUESTO ASEGURADO EN EL REALITY, LA RAZON ES…ME ACABA DE LLEGAR UN MENSAJE DICIENDO QUE LA RAZON ES PERSONAL, ASI QUE NO LA PUEDO DECIR, BUENO, VAMOS A EMPEZAR A NOMBRAR A LOS QUE APROBARON EL CASTING, DE LOS CUALES VAN A INGRESAR 10 HOMBRES Y 10 VAMOS…

-ya di los nombre!- se escucho del "publico"

-EL PRIMER INGRESADO ES…(redoble de tambores!)…

IKKAKU!

-NO!- grito el recién nombrado, liberándose de todo tipo de ataduras gracias al súper poder de su calvicie!

-deberías de estar contento "luna"

-CLARO QUE NO! YO NO QUERIA ENTRAR! ADEMAS NO ME LLAMO LUNA! YO NO VO…

PUNMP!

-mira como lo dejaste yumichika…mira, ahora esta sacando espuma por la boca- dijo hisagi

-seee, se lo merecía- decía sujetando un bate de beisbol- por lo menos los encargados de seguridad ya no tendrán que lidiar con este calvito ^o^

De la "nada" aparecieron los encargados del reality, con el jurado incluido y después entraron yoruichi, urahara y byakuya…este último no parecía tener una muy buena cara.

-nii-sama!

-kuchiki taisho!

-creo que llegamos un poco tarde- empezó unohana- nosotros nos vamos a encargar de explicar todas las reglas del reality y las dudas, así que puedes continuar con tu trabajo nanao- dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón pasando por arriba de ikkaku, ignorándolo olímpicamente y provocándole mas sangrado en la cabeza ya que piso "sin querer" su cabeza ya masacrada por el batazo que le dio su gran amigo.

-entendido- dio vuelta la hoja de su agenda- para hacer esto más rápido, diré los nombres de los 10 participantes masculinos de una sola ves

-menos mal, si sigo perdiendo el tiempo aquí, no alcanzare a masajear mi cabello con el nuevo shampoo que me dio mi peluquero

-lo mejor será no dar los secretos de su belleza aizen-sama- le dijo el cieguito

-ya cállense que quiero escuchar!- dijo…¿soi fong? O.o

-ok, los ingresados son: urahara, ikkaku, toushiro…

-noooooooooooooooo

-ichimaru gin, renji abarai, ulquiorra, ichigo, capitán komamura, ishida uryuu y aizen-fashion

-QUE? Y QUE HAY DE MI?

-no hagas tanto escándalo yumichika- dijo mayuri- no te dejamos en el reality simplemente por que eres muy gay. Este programa también lo verán niños…y si ven a un ejemplo como tú…no me quiero imaginar que va a pasar

-PERO SI NO SOY GAY!

-claro que si lo eres…hasta tu nombre te delata ¬¬, deberías cambiarte el nombre a uno que no termine en "chika"…

-ESTO ES INJUSTICIA! YO DEVERIA DE ENTRAR!

-SEGURIDAD!

-NOOOOO, ME REUSO! YO QUIERO ENTRARRRRrrrr…

-menos mal que contrataste personal para esto yamamoto

-yo siempre veo lo que viene mas adelante mayuri jojojo

-y que hay de mi?- dijo hisagi

-crees que dejaremos entrar a un personaje que tiene el numero 69 tatuado?...esta bien que tu no eres gay, pero con ese numero no ayuda mucho, ¿acaso no te has preguntado que significa el numero 69?

-si se, pero yo admiraba al capit…

-Ok, que bueno que me doy a entender. Otra pregunta?

-yo también quiero saber porque no quede mayuri- dijo tousen

-primero que nada, le estas hablando a la puerta, segundo, ni siquiera terminaste la entrevista, y tercero, eres muy EMO como para estar en este reality

-hmm, ¿no será por que soy negro?

-nahh, no tenemos nada en contra los negros, pero si contra los ciegos…no queremos personas que destruyan la casa donde estarán viviendo por las estupideces de un ciego,…ahora…el otro que no quedo fue Chad, y antes que me pregunten por que no entro, diré que fue por la falta de vocabulario de este, no queremos a personajes NN(*no Name*) en el reality, la gracia es que nos den dinero con la sintonía que deberíamos tener…

-hmmp, la verdad no iba a preguntar…pero si todo esto es por el bien del fic, que así sea… yo iré a practicar mis diálogos con mi perro -.-

-chad…es la primera ves que te escucho hablar tanto- o.o

-hmm, gracias ichigo,…creo.

-cof cof, ahora diré los nombres de las mujeres que entraran al reality, aunque aquí hay un problema, ya que solo 5 mujeres acudieron a la entrevista, así que todas ingresan al reality sin problemas, igual diré los nombres por protocolo, la primera es hinamori momo, rukia kuchiki, inoue orihime, rangiku matsumoto y la capitana soi fong.

-pero somos solo 5, faltarían otras 5 mujeres

-gran observación matsumoto- dijo unohana- por eso es que kuukaku y yoruichi se han ofrecido como participantes, pero todavía quedan 3 lugares libres…

-yo puedo prestar a nemu para esta ocasión, pero solo para esto.

-ok, ahora solo hacen falta 2, te gustaría participar nanao?^^

-eso me pareció mas obligación que pregunta capitana unohana, así que no me puedo negar ¬¬

-bueno…solo falta una…yo ofrezco a isane como último recurso- dijo muy sonriente, y haciendo aparecer a una tímida isane de quien sabe donde

-eso da por terminado el problema jojojo, ahora solo queda aclarar las reglas del asuntillo este

-así es yama-jii, bueno…como ya deberían saber, un reality es básicamente convivir con más gente en un mismo lugar por un tiempo determinado, en este caso, el reality durara aproximadamente 4 meses

-QUE? VOY A PERDER LA MITAD DE MI ULTIMO AÑO ESCOLAR!

-eso debería de haberlo pensado antes señor kurosaki

-Y QUE HAY DE TI ISHIDA?

-yo termine mi año antes- dijo ajustándose las gafas- deberías de haberte dado cuenta que ya no iba al instituto kurosaki!

-no te preocupes kurosaki-san, kon se debe de estar encargando muy bien de ti en estos momentos- dijo la voz cantarina de urahara

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa! Mi reputación se irá por el wáter-chan!( traducción: escusado, xD)

-eso a mí no me importa, como decía…en el transcurso de 4 meses se irán eliminando personas que no aprueben los concursos que se realizaran, y también por votación del jurado. Ahora vamos por el premio…el ganador se quedara 40.000.000…de lo que sea que usemos los shinigamis, y además será reconocido por todos los del sereitei y del rukongai, que también transmitiremos por hay. Ahora vamos al lugar donde se hospedaran todos ustedes, y ahí es donde entra es capitán kuchiki, que amablemente ofreció una de sus casas para realizar este evento.

-encuentro algo roto y los mato a todos ¬¬

-ya escucharon al capitán, ahora…para que su estadía no fuera tan aburrida, le hicimos unos arreglos a la casa, quedando como una del mundo humano, lo mejor será que vallamos al lugar para poder explicar con más claridad.

Con un kidou especial, unohana iso una especie de teletransportacion y de un momento a otro se encontraron todos en la casa de byakuya, que no era nada de chica.

-ahora si, pasaremos a las habitaciones, que solo son 2

-QUE?- dijeron todos

-si, serán 2, pero estas son muy grandes, síganme

Y así como todos unos lindos niños de kínder Garden fueron tras la capitana del cuarto escuadrón

-esta es la habitación de los hombres, están las 10 camas correspondientes y al lado de estas unos armarios donde estarán sus respectivas ropas, las cuales pertenecen al del mundo humano por que las ropas de shinigami son muy fomes, las vestimentas están a la suerte de la olla, o en este caso "a la suerte del closet", y con las mujeres pasa lo mismo. Ahora pasaremos a la sala- dirigiéndose al living- aquí van a poder descansar cuando no tengan nada que hacer, y por cierto…no tendrán nada tecnológico para poder divertirse, ni nada de regalías, lo único tecnológico que tendrán va a ser una lavadora, para que no anden apestando. Si se dan cuenta, el patio es muy grande, pero no porque sea el patio significa que no tendrá cámaras ocultas, de hecho cada rincón de esta casa esta repletas de cámaras. Vamos a la cocina- dirigiéndose a la cocina- aquí podrán comer , y pusimos el comedor junto con la cocina para que no se les haga más difícil la vida…o la no-vida en algunos casos. Bueno…eso es todo ¿alguna duda?

…CRIC CRIC…CRIC CRIC…( eso es lo que provoca la falta de presupuesto, o de review en este caso xD)

-ok, si no hay dud…

-si!, etto…sobre la comida...- dijo kisuke

-ah! Claro, todas las semanas les estará llegando suministros para que nada de lo básico les falte, ahora si me voy. El reality comienza ahora!

Y desaparecieron, dejando solo a los participantes en la gran casa.

…(silencio)…

-YO QUIERO LA CAMA AL LADO DE LA PUERTA!

-YA TE DIJE ANTES QUE YO TENDRIA ESA CAMA YORUICHI!

-LA ULTIMA EN ELEGIR CAMA ES UN HUEVO PODRIDO!

-YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- le siguió kuukaku

Y asi todos se fueron a marcar territorio con lo que ahora se suponía que era de ellos

-NOOOOOOOO! NO PUEDE SER!

-que sucede mi rangiku preciosa?

- NO HAY SAKE! NO HAY NADA DE ALCOHOL!, NADA DE NADA!

-hooooo, ven a mis brazos! Yo te puedo consolar!

-T.T no me fastidies!, mejor me iré a escoger cama T.T

-yo te puedo acompañar :D

PUMP (un puñetazo xD)

-igual te quiero mi rangiku huuum- decía con la cara ensangrentada

-no puedo creerlo…

-que sucede nanao-chan?

-hinamori…esto definitivamente no va conmigo- le mostro un traje de conejita play boy

-huuuuuu! Yo quiero eso! Te lo cambio por esto- le mostro un vestido de la taya de nanao

-esta bien kuukaku, pero no creo que lo puedas ocupar…

-jejeje, eso es lo que tu crees D

-mira lo que me toco a mi- le dijo yoruichi a kuukaku

-hoooo, eso definitivamente no va contigo xD

-por supuesto que no…¿ALQUIEN QUIERE CAMBIARME ESTAS BRAGITAS DE CONEJO?

Conejo conejo conejo conejo (efecto de eco xD)

-YO!

-sabía que ivas a saltar por esto, rukia jajajja

- te lo cambio por lo que quieras!

-está bien…

Y así empezaron a intercambiar ropa para el gusto de cada una de ellas

-TE DIJE QUE ESA CAMA LA IVA A USAR YO!

- QUE YO LLEGUE AQUÍ PRIMERO! NO SEAS TERCO RENJI!

-YO DIJE QUE IVA A TOMAR ESTA CAMA PRIMERO! ME ENGAÑASTE ICHIGO!

-CLARO QUE NO!

-QUE SI!, AHORA SALETE DE AQUÍ!

-QUE NO ME VOY A IR!

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!

-TU NO TE METAS ISHIDA!- dijeron los dos a la ves

-lo mejor será que se controlen muchachos- hablo el capitán perro…o zorro, yo creo que mas perro

-s-si capitán komamura-dijo renji

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- se escucho ese grito del baño

-que sucede?- preguntaron los hombres al llegar a su baño (ya que el de las mujeres estaba separados)

-HAY UNA CAMARA ASTA EN EL BAÑO!- grito aizen

-QUE?

-QUE SON IDIOTAS? NO LO VOY A REPETIR! ADEMAS NO HAY GEL PARA MI CABELLO!

-ya mejor vámonos…

-seee

Los hombres también estaban arreglando sus problemas con mucha madurez -.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-jejeje, ahora que estoy solo me podre escapar- dijo ikkaku- veamos…wow que grande es el jardín, si me voy por la puerta capaz que me descubran , así que solo saltare la pared y dejare de hablar solo.

Cuando se disponía a saltar la pared para desaparecer del lugar algo lo detuvo, y no era nada bueno.

-AH!AAAYUAAHHHDAAHHH!

-que sucede- dijo komamura apareciendo en el lugar- calvito tú…o.o

-que sucedió capitán?- dijeron todos los demás que le seguían

-mira a ikkaku, trato de salir de la mansión y parece que le dio la electricidad, eso quiere decir que estamos encerrando con una clase de barrera que no es kidou

-hooooo si, tiene razón- dijeron todos

-pero lo mas importante es ikkaku, miren- dijo kuukaku acercándose a este.

-era verdad…ikkaku no es calvo

-que asertiva yoruichi ¬¬, esta mas que claro que no es calvo!

-quien diría que con un choque eléctrico le crecería un afro…- dijo rangiku

-seee, desde ahora voy a respetar al ex calvito- dijo gin

en la cocina

-ya son las siete de la tarde y no hay nada para comer

-¿acaso andas de ciega?, está lleno de cosas aquí

-¡pero no pienso comerme un pedazo de carne sin cocinar!...ichigo…has la cena ¬u¬

-¡Qué?, yo no soy el que tengo hambre, eres tú. Prepara tú la cena ¬¬

-no soy muy buena en la cocina, y tú lo sabes!, además si preparo la comida, tendré que preparar para 19 personas más, y eso es mucho!

-nahh, es casi lo mismo, además tu eres muy buena en la cocina

-no me chantajeas con eso ¬¬

-es verdad!- se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos- rukia…tu eres muy pero muy…

-LO SABIA! UNA PLENA DECLARACION DE AMOR!

-QUE? NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS YORUICHI!- dijeron ichigo y rukia al mismo tiempo

-yo sabía que ichigo te lo iba a decir tarde o temprano rukia, pero…no me lo imagine que iba a ser en una cocina…

-ES POR QUE NO ME ESTOY DECLARANDO, TONTA!, SOLO QUERIA QUE LA ENANA PREPARA…AU!¿POR QUE ME PEGAS?

-QUE NO SOY ENANA!

-SI LO ERES! SOLO QUE NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR!

-YA CALLENSE!, que desilusión… y yo que pensaba que ichigo ya se había puesto los pantalones, pero veo que no…a todo esto, ¿ya se decidió quien va a preparar la cena?, tengo hambre

-lo mismo le dije a ichigo, pero este inútil no quiere ayudar ¬¬

-teme…

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- dijo soi fong apareciendo con un *bonito* atuendo elegido por yoruichi xD

-es que no se decide quien va a preparar la cena…

-ah! Yo tengo una solución muy buena para el problema yoruichi-sama!

-tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo el pelinaranja

-dejemos que la cena la preparen los hombres, y las mujeres prepararemos el almuerzo, así el trabajo será repartido

-tienes razón, ve y anúnciales a todos la noticia soi fong ^o^…ah! Y dile a los hombres que se apuren con la cena que tengo mucha hambre, y si les queda fea yo misma los matare a todos ^^

-esta bien yoriuchi-sama!- y desapareció

-¿escuchaste ichigo?, ve alistando la comida, vámonos rukia! Aremos cosas de mujeres!

-si no esta kuukaku no hay problema ^^U

-no te preocupes! Ella se quedo cuidando a ikkaku que sufrió otro accidente xD

oOoOoOo

en la habitación de hombres

-te tengo para mi solita ex-calvito, jujuju

-zZzZzZz…

-así me gusta…que duermas muajjaja

oOoOoOo

en la cocina de nuevo, pero ahora llena de hombres dentro °¬° (_necesito un novio ¬¬)_

-Y SE SUPONE QUE AHORA HAY QUE PREPARAR LA COMIDA PAPA LAS MUJERES? QUE SE CREEN!

-es lo más justo aizen-sama, ellas prepararan el almuerzo…

-ELLAS SON MUJERES ULQUIORRA! ESE ES SU DEBER!

-ah… no lo sabía, mis disculpas aizen-sama

-no le enseñes estupideces machistas!- le dijo el protagonista

-deja de discutir con ellos kurosaki!, ven y ayúdame con el curri!- grito ishida

-voy…¬¬

-capitán komamura…lo mejor será que usted se valla de la cocina

-cuál es el problema renji?

-bueno…etto…vera…

-lo que pasa es que su pelaje esta un poco inestable capitán komamura, lo mejor será que espere afuera

-ah…esta bien

-si quieres te puedo acompañar…

-nada de eso capitán hitsugaya- dijo gin- aquí lo necesitamos mucho, lo mejor es que tú te quedes jejeje

-maldito…¬¬*

-ohhhhhh…no me trates así que me deprimo! T.T

-¿Por qué no hacen un ejercicio de convivencia capitanes?- propuso renji

-yo no me junto con este ¬¬#

-soy gin, gin, no "este"

-deberían tratar de llevarse mejor, no pueden estar toda la vida peleados, ¿Por qué no se encargan los dos de cortar los vegetales? ^^U

-por mi no hay problema :)

-solo lo haré para no quedar como el malo ¬¬#

- =D…

-ya que tu lo eres ¬¬#

- D=…

-veamos…yo me encargo de la zanahoria ¬¬

-creo que yo debería encargarme de eso, usted corte la lechuga :)

-no, tu corta la lechuga ¬¬

-le digo que no, lo mejor cera que tú la cortes :)

-deja de joder ¬¬#

-deje de porfiar :)#

-te voy a ignorar ¬¬#- se puso a cortar el vegetal, pero gin empezó a hacer lo mismo con el mismo vegetal

-no cortas muy bien, no eres muy bueno en la cocina :)

-…

-asi no se hace :)

-… ¬¬#

-ohhhh casi me cortas un dedo shiro-kun :)

-…

-ohhhh ahora casi me cortas la mano shiro-kun :)

-…

-esto no se va a poder comer si sigu…

-YA CALLATE!- con un súper duper ágil movimiento movió el cuchillo carnicero y lo incrusto en el torso de gin, dejando ver una clara marca rojisa

-arggg…maldito…insecto…me rompiste…¡mi bolsita de kétchup!

-era la ultima que tenia! Noooooooooo! Mi bolsita de kétchup! T.T

-y yo que pensaba que había terminado con mis problemas ¬¬# chanfles!

-me voy! No te voy a ayudar en ninguna %&$#$ mas! Ahora seré malo! Si, muy malo! Muajajjaja! Ahogare a los gatitos, cambiare la azúcar por la sal y me uniré a las seilor moon! Muajajjaajaja oye que haces! No me agarres de ahí! Yo también tengo virginidad!ya para komamura!NOOOOooooo…

-listo- decía mientras limpiaba sus manos- con eso no volverá a molestar en un buen rato

-claro, un poco mas y lo tiras a la china- dijo toushiro

-ehh…si, es que no medí mi fuerza. Bueno, lo iré a vigilar.

oOoOoOo

-ya llevo mucho rato sin ver a kuukaku, ven rukia, acompáñame a buscarla

-ok, creo que la ultima ves que la vi dijo que iría a cuidar a ikkaku

- o.ó!QUE?, esas son malas noticias, apurémonos antes de que ocurra una trag…- había entrado de golpe a la habitación de los hombre, donde se suponía que estaba ikkaka, pero lo que se encontró la espanto

-hola chicas, como están? ^.^

-que asiste kuukaku…

-por que estas fumando kuukaku-san?

-ahh..veras querida rukia, cuando un hombre y una mujer hacen cos…-fue interrumpida

-deja de decir estupidez, tonta! Lo violaste! Todavía esta inconsciente!

-no seas tran amargada gatubela, lo que pasa es que el si despertó, pero con la tremenda mujer que soy se volvió a desmayar jojojojo xD

-la cena ya esta lista…!- se escucho desde las lejanías de la cocina

-lo mejor será que te vistas y hagamos como que no vimos nada. Le diré a kisuke que le de al calvito un frasco de diasepan o algo para que se le borre la memoria. Rukia, tu no has visto nada de nada.

-esta bien, pero todavía no se lo que paso…

-nada!, no paso nada rukia jeje ^.^U

oOoOoOo

en la cocina

-yayaya, cuatro horas…cuatro horas en la maldita cocina solo para preparar curri?

-no te molestes tanto mi rangiku, yo te iba a preparar un festín…pero tu queridito taisho rompió mi bolsita de kétchup! Buaaa T.T

-de nuevo con eso gin?

-ehh? Ah! Nonono, solo estaba bromeando komamura jejeje

-el asunto es que nos asieron esperar cuatro horas para un platillo de media hora

-oye, el curri es un arte! Para prepararlo se necesita mucho tiempo!

-lo mejor será que se calle aizen-sama, o no alcanzara a llegar al final de la serie

-hmm, me callo no por que tu lo dices ulquiorra, sino por que no quiero morir tan joven ¬.¬

La cena transcurrió muy tranquila…seee, muuuuuuuyy tranquila. Con platos voladores, lluvia de curry y sillas voladoras, pero increíblemente sin ninguna zampakutou liberada. Por dios que tranquilas sus vidas -.-U

Después de todo el jaleo de la cena, tuvieron todos que limpiar el desorden, en conclusión todos se fueron a dormir a las una de la mañana, hasta ikkaku que se ha dormido casi todo el fic estaba durmiendo como un angelito gracias a los sedantes de urahara.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta que un pelinaranja se levanto de su cama solo en bóxers (°¬°) y se dirigió al jardín, donde estaban esperándolo.

-Por que tardaste tanto?

-esos idiotas no se querían dormir- la agarro por la cintura y la beso

-que mala suerte…- lo abraso por los hombros para mayor acercamiento

-si, pero ahora estamos solos, ya no hay que fingir- le agarro por la cintura y la acorralo contra un árbol, mientras ella se aferraba a el con sus piernas, quedando de una forma muy comprometedora

-tú eres el que finge tarado- ahora estaba recibiendo caricias en el cuello

-tu aceptaste- le acaricio las piernas- lindo pijama, aunque un poco infantil

-a mí me gusta ¬/¬

No era nada especial, era un pijama de dos piensas, de verano y con un leve color morado tatuado un conejo muy parecido a chappy

-lástima que se va a estropear- le dedico una sonrisa demasiado provocadora para el gusto de su compañera

-noooo- dijo a modo de protesta- este de verdad me gusta, además no podemos hacer nada aquí

-¿por que no?, no hay nadie

-deben de haber cámaras- se soltó del cuerpo del pelinaranja para quedar parada frente a el

-tsk, tu tienes la culpa por querer meterte en una estupidez como esta, ni siquiera necesitas dinero ¬¬

-pero me pareció entretenido :D

-¬¬U como sea, me voy

-no te enojes kurosaki-kun

-no pongas esa voz rukia ¬¬#

-a kurosaki-kun no le gusta?

-ya vasta rukia, no me llames por el apellido, sabes que no me gusta

-que malo eres i-c-h-i-g-o

-no me provoques- la acorralo nuevamente contra el árbol

-¿por que?- dejo la voz actuada- a mi me encanta provocarte- le acaricio el rostro- hasta te ves mas atractivo enojado

¿Controlarse?, no, eso era imposible para sus alborotadas hormonas, ¿Cómo podía calmarse con esa pelinegra que lo volvía loco?, simplemente no podía, no creía poder encontrar el método y si lo llegaba a encontrar seria en un futuro muy distante.

La presiono contra su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente, un beso nada tierno, lleno de sensualidad, y ella le respondió de igual forma. Se deseaban y ninguna cámara ni nada los iba a detener, ya que encontrarían la forma para no ser vistos…

oOoOoOo

Al día siguiente

-últimamente no hay nada bueno en la tele -.-

-por que no pones el nuevo programa del canal 6 karin-chan

-eso debe ser mas fome aun yuzu -.-

-buenos días! ¿han visto el nuevo programa? Dicen que tiene muy buenas críticas! Un reality que solo esta des zafado unas cuantas horas de la vida real! Ichigo! Ven a compartir con tu familia!

-_no te enojes kurosaki-kun_

_-no pongas esa voz- era el pelinaranja_

_(eran las imágenes de la noche anterior, en realidad era un video)_

…(silencio)…

-ichi-nii…

-T.T

-…ICHIGO POR FIN SE COMBIRTIO EN UN HOMBRE! GRACIAS RUKIA-CHAN!

-por que tanto escándalo?

-HASTA QUE BAJAS! ASI QUE ESO ERA LO QUE HACIAS EN TUS RATOS LIBRES! JAAJAJA YO SABIA QUE NO ERAS RARITO, GRACIAS RUKI…así que rukia-chan no se fue para otro país…MASAKI!MASAKI! POR FIN TENGO A UN HOMBRE DE HIJO!- decía llorándole al retrato de su fallecida esposa

-ehhh… me perdí de algo?

-ichi-nii, solo ve la tele

-hmmm- vio lo que hacían los shinigamis- PERO QUE MIER…! ARGGGG MALDITO ICHIGO! POR QUE NEE-SAN? T.T

- ¿de que hablas? TU eres ichigo! O acaso ya perdiste la razón?- le dijo Karin

-ehh, sisi, claro que soy ichigo jeje (por dentro: maldito seas! Me las vas a pagar!nunca más abusaras de mi nee-san…yo iré a rescatarte!)

Seeeee, y como lo acaban de ver, esos dos si que pasaron desapercibidos ¬¬, ¿solo Japón vera esto? Nahh, lo ve todo el mundo, ese par de shinigamis si que están acorralados, pero bueno… mientras la noticia no llegue dentro del encierro todo estará bien, hasta que el reality se acabe por lo menos xD.

Así que con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy! Esperen hasta el próximo capítulo de shinigami reality que será mucho mejor que este! Ya que el próximo será GOLDEN, si, así es! No es que estés leyendo mal o que tengas miopía, no señor, el próximo capítulo es un especial de eliminación! Por que nada puede ser color de rosa para siempre, a acepción del cabello de sakura haruno, pero eso es otra cosa!, mande su review con el nombre del concursante que usted quiera que se valla de la casona, así es! Puede ser cualquiera, pero no sean tan malos en echar a la inoutil, digo inoue…en realidad si, sean malos, sean muy malos! Mauajjaja xDDD

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA O CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO!

NO SE OLVIDEN DE MANDAR SU REVIEW!Y PODRAN GANAR ESPECTACULARES PREMIOS! ^o^

Mi hollow interior: no seas mentirosa, eso solo pasan en los realitys de verdad tonta ¬¬

Cállate! Mira que si tengo un premio!

Hollow interior: mentira ¬¬ ¿Cuál es?

UN DIBUJO DE ICHIGO DESNUDO! JOJOJOJOJO( cara de pervertida xD)

Hollow: PERO QUE COÑO DICES! NO PUEDES ESTAR INVADIENDO ASI LA PRIVACIDAD DE LA GENTE!

Acaso a ti no te gustaría?1313

Hollow: ¬/¬ por lo menos ponle bóxers

Pero así no tiene gracia ¬3¬

Hollow: pervertida!

Yaya, que sea con bóxers…pero con una pose sexy =D

Hollow: no tienes remedio ¬¬||||

No, no tengo xDDDDD

NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, LOS QUIERO! BYE!( mi otra yo también los quiere, solo que es un poco amargada xD. Hollow: mentira!) xD

GRACIAS por tods los que se han pasado a leer este fic tan disparatado! Y por las personas que lo entienden! xD.

Ahora si volví, por asuntos de salud tuve que estar lejos del computador y de repente hasta de un cuaderno! xD. Así que ahora voy a empezar a actualizar los fics normalmente.

Por la gente que lee mi fic "en días lluviosos", lo voy a continuar lo mas luego posible, solo que primero le haré unos cambios, ya que el primer capítulo no me dejo para nada conforme =B

Ah! Lo del dibujo de ichigo "semi" desnudo, decidí no hacerlo, ya que no quiero hacer una especie de chantaje o algo para que manden reviews xD

Eso era, se cuidan ^o^

Se despide, Su servidora vale-dark ;)

PD: no crean que el hollow de ichigo se quedara tranquilo, sobre todo ahora que se puede lucir xD


End file.
